Incarceration
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: Negan is a prisoner at Alexandria, but that doesn't stop people from trying to take him out. Rick assigns him a 24/7 'protection detail' and Negan soon finds himself intrigued by the interesting young woman on the night watch, but she has been warned of the dangers of falling prey to Negan. Is she strong enough to resist his undeniable charm?
1. Chapter 1

Aurora had arrived at Alexandria only a few weeks after the war with the Sanctuary had ended. She had forgotten just how long she had been out there alone, moving from place to place, never staying put for long. When Rick and Michonne had found her out on the road, Michonne had taken an instant liking to the young woman, she reminded her of the person she once was. Tackling the cruel world alone, with a couple of chained walkers by her side for camouflage. She had a compound bow and a hunting knife for weapons, and a Beretta pistol just in case.

It took some convincing to get her to join their community, but it didn't take long for her to settle in. Once she had proven she could be trusted Aurora was given her weapons back. Rick took it upon himself to interview her, find out as much as he could about her so he knew where she would be of the most value.

With a background in horticulture and landscaping Rick had put Aurora in charge of Alexandria's gardens, growing fruit and vegetables for the communities. She had a group of people working under her and she had quickly gained the respect of everyone. As well as the garden project she also took night watches at the gates. It wasn't something she was asked to do, it was something she had requested. Sleep didn't exactly come easy anymore, so she preferred to spend half the night on watch doing something productive instead of tossing and turning in her bed.

She had been with the group for around six months when all hell broke loose in the middle of the night. She had heard the rumours about the man being held in a cell and the stories of the things he had done. Apparently a member of the community didn't agree with Rick about keeping him alive and had tried to take him out. Aurora refused to make any judgements about the situation with the prisoner, she wasn't there during the war between the communities and she didn't know all the facts. After all, everyone had done things in this world that they weren't exactly proud of, and Aurora made no secret of the fact that she had killed people when it was necessary.

After an impromptu town meeting to put everyone at ease that they weren't in any danger, Rick approached Aurora with a proposition.

"I don't want you to feel at all obliged here, but I would like to ask something of you" Rick began.

"Okay... shoot".

"I'm sure by now you have heard the stories about Negan?"

"The guy you're keeping locked up?"

"Yeah..." Rick said with a hint on unease.

"Hey no judgment here" she reassured him. "We've all done shit, and we do what we have to, to keep people safe".

"Well as much as people don't like it, I want him kept alive. I'm thinking about a protective detail. 24/7 watch. Since I know you don't sleep all that well, I wondered if you would take the night shift?" Rick asked.

"Do I have to stay awake all night?"

"No, no... you can sleep. I remember you once said that you were an extremely light sleeper. I just want someone else down there in case anyone wants to try something again, someone I can trust. Someone who is unbiased in this situation" Rick explained.

"Okay. Yeah I'll do it. I still get to work in the garden though right?"

"Of course" Rick smiled. "I have to warn you though. Negan... he's a real piece of work. He has a knack for getting in to people's heads so... just watch your back. Don't let him sway you with the way that he is... although I'm not sure that is a problem for you" he said with a questioning tone and a cocked eyebrow, like he was looking for an answer.

For a second she wondered what he meant, before it clicked. Of course... Rick thought what everyone her whole life thought. Just because she had a bunch of tattoos, cut her hair short and wore practical clothes and not skirts or dresses they assumed she was a lesbian. "I'm not gay if that's what you're implying" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry. I meant no offence... I just assumed-".

"Yeah. You and the rest of the world. Don't worry about it. It's cool. I'm used to it".

"Look all I'm saying is that Negan has a way with words, he is a charming son of a bitch. Be careful you don't fall prey to him" Rick warned.

"I can handle it. Besides... he'll probably just think I'm gay too right?" She chuckled.

"It's probably best if you don't talk to him beyond what you have to okay. Just ignore him as best you can. I'll have a mattress taken down there for you to sleep on. Anything else you need just let me know".

"Sure thing".

"Thank you Aurora. I owe you for this".

"You trusted me and took me in. I think we're even" she smiled.

As Aurora followed Rick into the basement where Negan's cell was she saw him sit up on his bed, curiously watching the two of them as they entered.

"Well what do we have here Rick? Nobody told me it was bring your daughter to work day" he grinned smugly. "But hold on a minute... she is much too old to be that cute little button of yours... Judith was it? Unless you had another kid before Carl that I don't know about?"

"This is your protection detail. You will be guarded 24/7 from now on" Rick told him. Not taking the bait Negan was trying to tempt him with.

"So you're my new bodyguard? Pleasure to meet you Sweetheart" Negan grinned charmingly as he stretched a long arm through the cell bars. "I'm Negan... and you are?"

Aurora just eyed him warily before looking back at Rick. "Remember what I said" he told her and she gave him a nod. Negan reluctantly pulled his arm back in, gripping the bars as he watched her intensely. As Rick left, one of the guys dragged in a mattress and lay it down as far away from Negan's cell as possible.

"I guess you and I are roomies now huh?" Negan chuckled but still Aurora refused to respond. "Oh I get it... you're the broody silent type... figures".

Aurora just scoffed at his words. She knew exactly what he was doing. He would say anything to get a reaction. No doubt he would be trying to find out exactly how to push her buttons while she was on watch. It was going to be hard to not take the bait, especially when she wasn't one to just sit back and take shit from anyone. This new role might just be more challenging than she anticipated.

* * *

 **So here I am, back again with another Negan story. I just can't stay away from the man! Can you blame me?**

 **Reviews are love! Let me know what you think of this story. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly a month since Aurora had started the 'Negan Night Watch' as she called it. In that time she had still managed to not speak a single word to him, and she prided herself in that. Instead she just watched him closely and quietly, almost as though she was studying him. And in a way she was. Meanwhile he did the same to her, although Negan was anything but quiet. In fact Aurora was convinced that word wasn't even in the man's vocabulary.

She arrived at eight as usual, bringing Negan's dinner with her. Placing the tray on the floor she slid it closer to his cell bars before she went and sat on her bed with her latest book.

Negan took the food from his tray and began to eat while he watched her read. "How long have you been down here with me? A month? And I don't even know your name yet" he spoke up. Aurora looked up from her book and offered a small shrug of her shoulders before continuing to read. "You plan on giving me the silent treatment forever? Tell me... who'd I kill? Your boyfriend? Your Dad?" He began guessing, trying to find something to hit a nerve, a task that was one of his many specialties. At this point he would do almost anything to make this frustratingly silent young woman utter a single word to him. "But then again, you don't look at me with hatred and disgust like everybody else here" he mused.

Before Negan could say anything else a knock came at the door and one of the gardeners that Aurora worked with popped his head around the corner. "Hey... sorry to bother you. Barb wanted to know if we had any more stakes for the tomatoes, a few more are starting to droop" Benjamin told her.

"No worries Ben, I cut a fresh bundle of sticks this morning. They are in the far right corner of the big garden shed" Aurora told him.

"Awesome. Thanks Aurora. Night" he smiled cheerfully. She cringed internally at the mention of her name in front of Negan, but gave Benjamin a quick smile and a wave.

"Faggot" Negan muttered as Aurora began to read her book again. Her head snapped up and she stared angrily at him. "A bundle of sticks... it's called a faggot" Negan stated in a matter of fact kind of way as he chuckled cockily. Aurora scoffed at him and turned her attention back to the book in her hands.

"You know, I was almost beginning to think you were mute, I hadn't heard a single word pass those pretty pink lips since you've been down here" he smiled. "But hot damn... your voice is sexy as fuck. Kinda reminds me of that actress, the blonde with the slightly husky voice... you know the one. She's fucking hot. Actually you kinda look like her too" he grinned. "Like her...crossed with that boyish singer Pink".

As much as Aurora wanted to ignore Negan, he had kind of peaked her interest. She wanted to know which actress he was talking about. She didn't really know why. Maybe she just wasn't used to someone giving her a compliment. Not many people would see past her somewhat androgynous look. She looked up at him her eyebrow raised in confusion. He hadn't exactly given much information to go on.

"Oh c'mon you know the one... she's probably every teenage boys wet dream" he chuckled. "She was in that movie with the Scottish guy... the Island".

"Scarlett Johannson" Aurora spoke up before she could stop herself. She always had good knowledge when it came to movie trivia.

"Yes! That's the one" Negan said as he clapped his hand on his leg excitedly. "So... your name is Aurora?... That's different, maybe even a little weird" he teased.

"As opposed to _Negan_ " she shot back. "My Mother liked the night sky" she told him in defence.

"Well, I'm gonna call you Rori, because you're cute as a fucking button and I think it suits you" he grinned smugly.

"My Dad called me Rori" she said as she eyed him.

"Really? Well... I could be your _Daddy_ " he said with a suggestive wink.

"What makes you think I need or even want a _Daddy_?"

"Every girl likes a Daddy" he chuckled.

"Not every girl".

"Oh I see... you're a Dyke huh?"

"Excuse me?"

"A Lesbian" Negan clarified.

"I know what a fucking Dyke is you moron. You think I'm gay because I don't want you to be my Daddy?" She almost laughed. "Ever thought maybe you're just not my type?"

"So you're not gay then?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but no. I am not gay. Despite what your antiquated stereotypical views may tell you" she sassed.

"My deepest apologies Sweetheart. I meant no offence. You know what they say about people who assume".

"Yeah... you're an ass" she quipped. "And I'm not offended".

"Really? Could have fooled me".

"I couldn't care less what you or anyone else thinks. I could have quite happily let you believe I was gay. It's not that you thought I was gay... it's _why_ you thought I was gay. I am who I am. Love it or hate it. I won't change for anyone. And I certainly won't change because of people's fucking ridiculous preconceived notions of what it means to be gay, or any other stereotype for that matter. You can't go putting people in boxes like that. We are all different and we are all unique" Aurora practically ranted before she stopped herself.

"Well I for one, love it" he grinned. "You stay true to yourself Rori. Because you are clearly beautiful inside and out".

"Don't act like you know me" she said with a roll of her eyes. She knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Oh I _don't_ know you Sweetheart. But I'd sure as shit like to. And after this one little conversation I know that you have a kind heart. Not to mention I've seen your pretty face every day for a month. You _are_ fucking beautiful, no doubt about that. Accept it" he grinned.

"Rick warned me about you, you know".

"Oh yeah? What did Rick the Prick tell you?"

"That you are a sweet talker. A ladies man. You will say whatever it takes to sway people. Turn them to the dark side" she teased.

"Fuck, what am I to you people? Darth fucking Vader?"

"I'm impressed you got that reference" she grinned.

"Sweetheart you weren't even born when that shit came out" He teased.

"I wasn't even a thought when that shit came out" she laughed.

"So how old are you kid?"

"Old enough to not be called kid" she quipped giving him an angry stare.

"My bad" he smiled raising his hands in mock surrender. "So what... 17? 18?"

"Seriously?"

"What? Not that young?... 20?"

"Dude... I'm 25" she laughed.

"Well Sweetheart you look young as fuck. I would not have guessed 25. I was almost beginning to feel like a dirty old man for thinking you're so fuckable" he teased, earning himself another sass laced eye roll. "You know... fifteen minutes ago I didn't even know your name" he grinned triumphantly. "Now look at us".

"I hope you enjoyed it, coz that's all the information you're getting from me" she countered.

"Aww c'mon. We were getting on so nicely".

"Well Negan. It seems you know plenty about me. And I know nothing about you. For a guy who likes to talk a whole fucking lot, you never talk about yourself".

"What do you wanna know Rori?"

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to be your _Daddy_ " he teased with another sly wink.

"Alright we're done here" she said as she picked up her book again.

"Okay okay... sorry. Old habits and all that. I'm 48 Sweetheart".

"Is Negan your real name?"

"Yup"

"What did you do to these people?"

"These people? They aren't your people?"

"They are now. But I wasn't here when whatever happened, happened. I arrived after you were already here" she said as she gestured to the cell.

"Alright then. Get comfortable Sweetheart. Let me tell you a little story... all about how my life got flipped, turned upside down" he grinned.

"Seriously? You're gonna tell me that you're the fucking Fresh Prince of Belair?" She laughed.

"Wow... wasn't sure you'd get that reference" he mocked.

"I may be young, but I wasn't living under a rock".

"I was just fucking with you. But seriously, I'll tell you what went down and how I ended up here" he said as he got comfortable on his bed and looked at her from across the room.

 **As always, thanks for reading. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Negan went on to tell her all about his life since the turn. How he became the leader of the Saviours, the things he had to do to keep people safe. And how somewhere along the line, things became a little blurry.

He told her how Ricks group slaughtered a bunch of his men and women in their sleep, and that Daryl had blown up another crew with a rocket launcher. And as retaliation, he brutally murdered two of Ricks people in front of their friends and family to send a message.

Sparing no details he told her all. His power trip, his harem of wives, the war, the innocent casualties and the indiscretions of his psychotic murdering right hand man, who he then killed with his bare hands... even Lucille. He told her how it all ended with Rick slitting his throat and then having a last minute crisis of conscience before having their doctor save his life, only to lock him in a cell.

"Wow... I can see why these people hate you" Aurora spoke up. "But in all honesty, had someone slaughtered a bunch of my people, I would have been looking for revenge too" she told him.

"I've had a lot of time down here to think things over. I know my way might not have been the right way, but everything I did was to keep my people safe".

"You ever think you'll get out of here?" She asked.

"Fuck no. Rick will have my ass rot away in here until I die".

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way?"

"I am who I am. Just like you Sweetheart. I can't and I won't change for anyone".

"I'm not saying you have to change. We've all done bad shit. Hell it sounds like Rick has done worse shit than you" she mused.

"Difference is, I'm in a cell and he's not".

"Maybe one day that will change".

"Believe what you will Rori. I won't be holding my breath".

"Thank you for telling me everything" she said with a small smile.

"Now you know all about me" he quipped.

"No, I know about a piece of you. That isn't all that you are Negan".

"Fuck I was totally right about you wasn't I?"

"About what?"

"That kind heart of yours Sweetheart. Do you see the good in everyone, or just poor old bastards locked up in jail cells?"

"Even before all of this undead shit, the world was an ugly place. So much hate, intolerance and judgement. I believe in kindness".

"That sort of shit will get you killed".

"I spent most of my time since the outbreak on my own, tagging along with a group every now and then. I'm still fucking alive aren't I?" She smiled smugly.

"Touché" he chuckled. "Thanks for finally talking to me Rori. I was starting to go a little crazy".

"You're welcome. And... you're not all that bad company for an asshole" she teased jokingly.

"You're not too bad yourself Babygirl" he grinned charmingly.

"Goodnight Negan" she said as she placed her book down and turned off her lantern.

"Night Rori".

She didn't know what had come over her, Aurora never intended to speak a single word to Negan let alone have an entire conversation with the man. Of course she hadn't forgotten about Rick's warning, but why shouldn't she talk to him. Why shouldn't she have the chance to hear both sides of the story and make up her own mind about what kind of man Negan was. She wasn't stupid, she knew better than to trust him, she didn't really trust anyone anymore. Not automatically at least. Trust had to be earned.

If there was one thing that Aurora had become good at since the turn it was reading people. She had a knack for knowing when people were trying to bullshit her. Only time would tell if Negan was sincere, or just trying to play her like Rick said he would.

It had been two and a half months since her first conversation with Negan, and despite what Rick had said she found herself looking forward to night watch and her talks with the man held prisoner.

The two of them would talk for hours every night until Aurora became too tired and was finally able to drift off to sleep. She found a strange sense of comfort in Negan, something she couldn't really explain. Since she had started sleeping outside his cell her dreams had been a little less haunted, and sleep came a little easier. She would still find herself waking at any small noise or movement, and that was something she was thankful for. You could never be too careful in this world now.

Aurora was curled up on her mattress, her rest disturbed by nightmares as she whimpered in her sleep. She bolted awake with a loud scream, as she realised what was happening she covered her mouth quickly and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"You okay Rori?" Came Negan's deep voice.

She looked up to see him standing at his cell bars under the blue light of the moon that was seeping through the window, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Did I wake you?"

"No it's okay. I was already awake. You wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about" she said trying to brush him off.

"Fucking liar" he said, a teasing tone in his voice. "C'mon Sweetheart, tell me about it. Maybe you'll sleep better".

"It's fine. We're all haunted these days".

"Rori... come here" he beckoned, and she looked at him sceptically. "C'mon Sweetheart, I won't bite" he chuckled. Although she talked to Negan every day and they had built some kind of friendship, she had never gotten close to him physically.

A little reluctantly she got up and walked over to his cell, just beyond arms reach. "Seriously? Do you not trust me that much?" He asked, a hint of hurt in his voice. "Have I ever said or done anything to harm you?"

"Don't take it personally I don't trust anyone".

"I just want to help you" he told her.

"What makes you think you can?"

"Worth a try right?"

She thought for a moment and nodded in agreement as she stepped closer. Negan placed his hands through the bars, waiting patiently for her to take them. Slowly she put her small hands on top of his larger ones, his palms warm against hers. He rubbed gentle circles on the back of her hands as he held them lightly.

"Tell me about your nightmare" he whispered.

"I relive my worst moment in my dreams" she told him. "A couple of guys... near the beginning of all of this, they tried to rob my Dad and I. My Dad tried to fight them off, and one of them accidentally fired his gun and shot him. He said he didn't mean to, but I snapped, and I killed the both of them. It changed me..." she whispered. "I've never been able to forget it. It plays over and over in my in like a loop".

"I'm sorry that happened to you. Your Dad... he live?" Negan asked, and she shook her head in response as tears began to slip down her cheeks. Without a second thought Negan reached up and wiped them away with his thumb. "Taking a life isn't easy. That shit stays with you. But don't let it eat away at you Rori. You're a good person, who was put in a shitty situation, that's all. You're not a bad fucking person, you know that right?"

"I guess"

"You guess? I know you have a good heart Rori. I see it every time we talk".

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Try get some sleep okay. I'm here if you need anything" he reassured her as he removed his hand from her cheek where it had been resting. Instantly she felt the loss of contact. Shit. Was this actually happening? Was she starting to feel something for Negan?

She sighed as she curled back up on her mattress and willed sleep to take her.

"Night Sweetheart" came that deep gravelly tone that she found so soothing. Fuck... she really was starting to fall for him.

"Negan?"

"Yeah Rori?"

"Can you talk to me?"

"About what?"

"I dunno, just anything. It helps me sleep" she confessed.

"Alright... umm" Negan began, his voice low and rumbling as he thought of what he could say. "Did you know that you sleep the same way every night?"

"Hmm?"

"Every night, you sleep the same way. On your side, either side, curled up in kinda like a foetal position. Your arms are always crossed over your chest. Whichever arm is closest to the mattress is always the one crossed underneath the other. And you grasp the shoulder or collar of your shirt in your hands" he explained in his deep tone.

"You been watching me?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Maybe a little" he chuckled.

"I'm not sure if that's flattering or creepy".

"Just be flattered" he teased.

"Mmkay" she whispered.

Negan wasn't sure what else he should say. He didn't want to creep her out with all the other things he had noticed about her. When you spend enough time with someone and develop a bond, it's hard not to notice all their little quirks. So instead he settled on reciting her an old folk story his mother used to read to him as a child. He spoke softly and kept going until he was sure she was asleep, before rolling over and trying to get some rest himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Months went by and Aurora and Negan grew closer. Their unspoken bond had strengthened over time. Something about him made her gravitate toward him, she just couldn't help it, and Negan had been drawn to her from the very moment they met. Everything he ever said to her was sincere, he didn't lie or try to deceive her, she knew that much, she could see it in his eyes.

He knew more about her than anyone else ever had, before or after the turn. And Negan had confided in her in a way that he had never done with anyone else, even Lucille. The more she got to know him, the more human he seemed to be. Despite what Rick and the others thought of him he was filled with guilt and remorse over the things he had done, and all he wanted was to be a part of a better world.

Like her, Negan too had nightmares, and it had become an unspoken routine that every night when one of them awoke drenched in fear, guilt, sadness or panic they would each slide their mattresses to the cell bars and lie close to one another, often holding eachothers hand in comfort. Their relationship wasn't sexual in nature, although there was no denying the attraction. But unlike every other relationship that Negan had in the past, his connection with Aurora transcended the physical. Their relationship was on a whole other level. They connected in every possible way, and she gave him hope that one day he would be free of the cell he was locked in. Although as long as he had her with him, he wouldn't care if he had to stay there forever.

Aurora was working in the garden when Rick approached her one afternoon. "Aurora, can I borrow you for a while?"

"Sure Rick, what's up?"

"It's Negan".

"Has something happened?" She asked, unable to hide the hint of worry in her voice, and Rick picked up on it.

"No nothing bad. He just... he needs a haircut and a shower, but he is refusing. Said he'd only let you cut his hair".

"Me? But... I'm gardener not a barber".

"I know... but will you? It's pretty easy, there's a pair of battery operated clippers. You just gotta shave his head and his beard that's all. And he will be cuffed the whole time with someone else on watch" Rick explained.

"Yeah... okay. I can do it" she replied, not really worried about the cuffs. She was confident Negan would never hurt her.

"Great. Thank you" he said as he walked with her toward the cell.

"So what's the deal with you two? Why does he only want you to do it?" Rick asked knowing that something was up. They had spent over six months together, they were bound to form some sort of relationship.

Aurora was worried about telling Rick the true nature of their relationship. He probably wouldn't understand, he might stop her from being his night watch, or worse kick her out of Alexandria, considering her actions treasonous.

"Can I ask you something Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a connection with someone that you just can't explain? Like they are the only one in the world who truly sees you, and understands you?" She asked.

"I guess my relationship with Michonne is kinda like that... why?"

"Well... that's the kind of connection I have with Negan".

"Aurora... I warned you that he would get into your head".

"I know Rick, and I listened. Believe me I did. I ignored the man completely for a whole month. But then when I talked to him, and got to know him... the real him, not that bullshit macho front he puts on for the world, I realised that he is human. Just like the rest of us".

"He did some terrible things Aurora".

"I know, he told me all about it, no details spared. But Rick we have all done bad things. We have all killed people. I have... you have... Carol and Daryl have" she reminded him. "I'm good at reading people Rick. And Negan is sincere and he is remorseful. He wants to be a part of something greater than himself. He knows now that his way was not the right way. He always had good intentions, he did what he did for the right reasons, he just got lost along the way. Caught up in the power of it all".

"I don't know if I believe that".

"You trust me don't you?"

"Of course, but how do I know he hasn't corrupted you. What if he's just telling you what you want to hear. You could be blinded by your feelings for him. That is what Negan does".

"I can tell when a person is lying. I'm basically a human lie detector, something I learnt from my dad. Hell you can test it out if you want. Negan is telling the truth. He's never lied to me. He has been up front and honest about everything, the good and the bad. Everybody deserves a second chance. Imagine how many people would be stuck rotting away in a cell if we treated everyone the way we are treating him for the same damn thing. He's not the only one who's killed people. Just think it over okay?"

"Yeah okay" Rick said warily as they came to the makeshift prison and he opened the door for her.

"Hey Rori" Negan smiled as she entered the room.

"I hear you're giving these guys a hard time" she teased.

"I don't like people touching me" he told her seriously.

"Well you look like a sasquatch... so this haircut thing is happening" she laughed. "And to be honest, you could use a shower".

"I'll only let you touch me with those clippers" he smiled.

"That's why I'm here" she grinned.

"No games Negan" Rick warned as he unlocked the cell and the guard had his gun trained on him. Rick took in a chair and Negan removed his shirt before he sat down, allowing Rick to cuff his hands to the arms of the chair. "Want me to stick around?" Rick asked.

"No it's cool. I got it" Aurora said as she tested the clippers, and Rick nodded in understanding and left them to it.

"Ready?" She asked Negan as she ran her fingers through his dark shaggy hair.

A low moan escaped his lips and he leaned into her touch making her smile a little. He nodded in reply and she began to shave his head, his dark locks falling to the floor bit by bit until it was all gone. Slowly running her fingers through his now short buzz cut hair she checked for any rough patches before trimming his beard and tidying up around the edges.

"Much better" She smiled as her fingers danced along the scruff on his cheek.

"Bet you wish I was your _Daddy_ now huh Babygirl?" He grinned with a wink.

"Oh shut up" Aurora laughed.

"I could probably do with some manscaping while you're at it" he teased.

"Yeah... my expertise doesn't stretch that far" she laughed as she began to tidy up with a broom. "Greg, can you please grab me two buckets of warm water and some shampoo" she instructed to the guard.

"I'm not supposed to leave" he said.

"It's fine I got this. Besides he's cuffed" she reasoned.

"Okay. I'll be right back".

"You trying to get me alone Rori" Negan teased.

"Like I have to try. I'm alone with you every night" she quipped.

"True".

As she waited for Greg to return with the water she couldn't help but let her eyes wander over his naked torso. His chest was dusted with dark hair, and there were some slightly faded tattoo's on his skin. It only made her more attracted to him. And now that he was clean shaven, he looked even more attractive than usual. She had never seen him like this.

"Like what you see?" He grinned, his eyebrow raised smugly.

"Maybe" she teased.

"I remember you once saying I wasn't your type".

"I said _maybe_ you weren't my type... you assumed I was telling the truth" she laughed.

"So am I your type then?"

"I'm not telling" she winked as Greg entered the room with two buckets of warm water, a towel, a washcloth and some shampoo. "Thanks Greg" she smiled.

Aurora wet Negan's hair and began to gently massage shampoo through what was left of it, enjoying the way he seemed to melt beneath her fingers. She took much longer than necessary to complete the task, before rinsing all the suds away.

"Okay, I'm gonna leave this second bucket here for you to wash yourself" she said as she grabbed the keys to the cuffs.

"You're not gonna stay for the show?" Negan teased as Greg trained his gun on him, making sure he didn't do anything stupid while she uncuffed him.

"No, I've got work to do... but maybe Greg will enjoy it" she teased as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Fuck you" Greg chuckled.

"If anyone is fucking you... it's gonna be me" Negan whispered lowly in her ear as she bent down and uncuffed his hands. There was no denying the heat they spread through her core at his words.

"In your dreams" she quipped.

"Every night Rori" he winked teasingly. His tone was teasing, but his eyes were full of truth.

She gave him a cheeky smile as she left the cell, locking it behind her. "Enjoy your sponge bath... see you later" she grinned as she headed out.

"You sure you don't want that image for your spank bank?" He called after her, grinning when he heard her let out a hearty laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Aurora returned later that night, bringing dinner for the both of them. She had taken to sitting by his cell and eating with him. Although he was still a prisoner, that's not how she saw him anymore.

"You look much better like this" She smiled a little shyly.

"You weren't digging the sasquatch look huh?" He teased.

"Nah... I prefer rugged, not overgrown" she chuckled.

"So what else do you prefer?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you like in a man? C'mon I know I'm your type" he smiled.

"Like your ego needs any more stroking" she laughed softly.

"I could tell you what does need stroking" he grinned with a suggestive wink.

"You're an asshole" Aurora laughed.

"C'mon Rori... I'm stuck in this cell 24/7 and you are the only person that talks to me. You're the only person who can even stand me. Humour me please" he practically begged.

"Alright... what do I like in a man? A good sense of humour, he has to be able to make me laugh. A nice smile. Respect for women. I like a man who is rugged, you know... tall dark and handsome. None of this pretty boy shit. And... I love tattoos" she said as she grinned at him.

"You like tattoos huh?"

"Oh yeah. I guy with ink is totally sexy".

"So I _am_ your type" he chuckled with a smug grin.

"Yeah... I guess you are" she said with a non-committal kind of shrug, trying to play it cool.

"C'mon... you like me. I'm totally fuckable right? You think I'm sexy...  
You can tell me" Negan teased.

"Shut up" Aurora laughed.

"I love it when you laugh" he said seriously. "But honestly, if things were different... You'd go there right?" Negan teased some more.

"You're fucking persistent aren't you?"

"Damn right. You can't tell me you don't feel it"

"Feel what?" She asked innocently.

"You're gonna make me be the one to say it aren't you?"

"Yup" she grinned smugly.

"I fucking like you Rori. You're cute as fuck, you are funny as shit and you are fucking real. You don't hide behind some mask, you're not fake as shit with make-up caked on your face saying shit you think I wanna hear to get me to like you" he told her.

"My goal was never to get you to like me".

"I know, and that's why I like you even more. You don't have to try. You don't need me to like you".

"Am I some sort of forbidden fruit to you? Something that you can't have. You like the challenge? Is that it?"

"Is that honestly what you think of me?" Negan asked, the hurt and disappointment evident in his voice.

"No" she retracted. "It's just... I dunno I guess I wanted to be sure. Maybe I let Rick get into my head. Because he's worried that you got into mine".

"I wanna be in your head, but not in that kind of way. I'm not trying to play you Rori. I wanna be on your mind. I want you to be thinking about me, in the same way that I think about you" he admitted.

"And what way is that?" She asked curiously.

"Every fucking way Sweetheart. You and I are connected that's obvious. Mentally, emotionally, spiritually... and physically in the most innocent way you can fucking imagine. And if I'm being completely honest that scares the holy shit outta me. Just the simple touch of your hand can bring me back down to earth when shit in my head is getting all too much. You keep me grounded like no one else ever has" Negan smiled.

"Not even Lucille?" She asked, knowing about his late wife.

"Not even Lucille had me feeling the way you do".

"So it's not just me feeling this then" she smiled shyly.

"So you admit that you do feel it too?"

"I have for a while now" Aurora smiled.

"Fuck... I wish we weren't separated by these god damned bars" Negan sighed as he rest his forehead on the cold hard metal, his hands wrapped tightly around the bars, his knuckles turning white.

Aurora slid her fingers over his knuckles before resting her hand on top of his making him look down at her. "Maybe it won't always be this way" she offered.

"You and I both know I'm not getting out of here".

"I talked to Rick today. He knows about us... whatever this is. That we have this... connection. I told him that you want to be a part of this new world. That you want to redeem yourself".

"What did he say to that?" Negan asked.

"He wasn't sure he believed it".

"Of course he doesn't"

"Maybe not now... but I'm confident he will come around. He will see what I see in you. I will make sure of that" she smiled.

"You and your good heart" Negan chuckled.

"You deserve a second chance" she told him.

"Rori..."

"Yeah?"

"I could fucking kiss you right now" Negan whispered, a shy kind of smile plastered on his face, almost as though he was nervous about it, which was very uncharacteristic for him. "But I don't want it to be with these bars between us. I don't want that to be how you remember our first kiss".

"You're pretty confident that it's gonna be a kiss worth remembering" she teased.

"Oh I fucking know it will. You can't tell me you don't feel that tension?"

"Of course I do".

"Good. Hold on to that" he smiled. "It's gonna make this all the more amazing when I can taste those pretty fucking lips of yours" he grinned smugly.

"Negan..." she groaned.

"What?"

Aurora rolled up her sleeve to reveal her tattooed arm.

"That is some sexy ink, but... why are you showing me this now?" He asked a little confused.

"It's what's beneath the ink. Feel my skin" she told him. Reaching out a hand he ghosted his fingers up her arm feeling the goosebumps on her skin.

"Is this what I do to you Sweetheart?" He asked, a little surprised.

"Mmhmm" she smiled.

"That is fucking awesome" he smiled smugly. "So how far exactly does this ink go?" He questioned cheekily as he slid her sleeve up a little higher, his fingers dancing along her skin.

"Maybe one day I'll show you" Aurora grinned.

"Yeah? You gonna strip for _Daddy_?" He teased.

"If you keep referring to yourself as _Daddy_ then it's never happening" she laughed.

"I know you fucking hate it. That's why I say it" he laughed.

"You're such an asshole" she giggled.

"I know. Yet you still like me you fucking crazy woman" Negan smiled fondly.

"I do" she laughed.

"Now that we are no longer pretending like there isn't something going on here, why don't you drag your mattress over here permanently?"

"You trying to get closer to me Negan?" Aurora teased.

"Rori I wish I could have you as close as humanly possible" he growled lowly, his words and his tone sending a fresh wave of goosebumps over her skin.

Aurora dragged her mattress over to Negan's cell and laid out her pillow and blanket. "Well, you'll have to settle for having me this close for now" she smiled as she lay down facing him.

"I'll take it" he grinned as he placed his mattress on the floor next to the bars. Settling down on his bed Negan lay facing Aurora feeling at ease looking into her eyes. Stretching out an arm she slid her hand through the bars towards him and he grasped it with his own. Bringing her hand to his lips he gave it a gentle kiss "Goodnight Sweetheart" he smiled sweetly.

"Night Negan" Aurora whispered as she grasped his hand tighter before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The following morning Aurora woke early to the sound of approaching footsteps. As the door knob began to turn she grabbed her pistol with her right hand steadily pointing it at the door, her left hand still firmly grasping Negan's.

As the door opened Rick appeared, a smile on his face as he saw her pointing the gun at him. "Good to see you're still on high alert" he chuckled.

"Of course" she replied placing the gun back down. His eyes travelled to her other hand noticing she was still holding onto Negan, not at all trying to hide it. "Why are you here?" She asked as Negan began to stir.

"We are holding a council meeting" he told her.

"What for?"

"I thought about what you said. And you're right. It could just as easily be you or I locked in that cell".

"Well that's mighty high of you Rick" Negan spoke up.

"Negan... don't make me regret this by opening your mouth and saying something stupid" Rick warned and Negan smiled politely and made a zipping motion over his lips.

"You made this happen Aurora. We are meeting at the church in fifteen minutes. And he's coming too" Rick told her as he handed her the keys to Negan's cell along with a set of cuffs. "Cuff him behind his back" Rick instructed before he left them to it.

"This is our chance. Please Negan... be careful what you say. Not everyone appreciates your smart mouth like I do" Aurora smiled as she unlocked the cell door and stepped in. "Just let me do most of the talking okay?"

"Sure thing Sweetheart".

"Okay, let's get going" she said as she dangled the cuffs and took one of his hands in hers.

"Rori wait" Negan spoke up.

"What is it?"

Without any words he softly cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers in a long and gentle kiss. "I needed to do that" he grinned. Leaning in Aurora captured his lips again, this time in a more passionate kiss, her tongue gently running over his bottom lip before she pulled away. "You taste even sweeter than I imagined" he smiled charmingly as he licked his lips, the taste of her still lingering there.

"C'mon Romeo" she giggled as she gently cuffed his hands behind his back with a sigh. "I hate doing this".

"I know Sweetheart. Whatever makes them feel safer" he reasoned. "You know I'd never hurt you though right? You never feel unsafe with me?"

"I feel safest _with_ you" she smiled.

"Even when I'm locked in a cage and can't protect you?"

"I can protect myself. Just having you near me makes me feel calm, at ease" Aurora explained.

"Me too Sweetheart. Me too" he smiled as she led him out and they began walking to the church. A few people eyed him suspiciously, but most just ignored him and went about their business. Truth was, half of the people that made up the community now weren't even there when the war with the Saviours was raging. They didn't know anything about Negan beyond the rumours.

When they arrived at the church Aurora sat off to one side with Negan, while Rick addressed the combined council of the communities. It comprised of Himself, Michonne, Daryl and Aaron on behalf of Alexandria. Ezekiel, Carol and Jerry on behalf of the Kingdom. Cyndie and Beatrice on behalf of Oceanside and Jesus, Alden and Enid on behalf of the Hilltop. Maggie couldn't bring herself to be in the same room as Negan and not want to kill him out of revenge, but she trusted the others to speak for her. It was better that way, she was too biased in this situation and she knew that.

"We all know why we are here today" Rick began. "A lot of things have been done in the past... on all sides. But it all needs to be water under the bridge, we have to move on. Move forward for the good of the communities. To build a better future".

"You can't just expect us to forgive and forget" Cyndie spoke up.

"I know... I know that. And I'm not asking you to forgive or forget. Just move forward. We have all done things, bad things. Things that keep us awake at night. I know I have. And it could just as easily have been me locked in that cell. Or even Carl" Rick told them all. "All I'm asking is we hear Negan out. Things have changed. He's had over a year in a cell to reflect on his actions. Just listen to what he has to say and we'll go from there" Rick instructed. "Negan, you have some things you'd like to say?"

Negan rose to his feet and looked out across the room. "First off, I know a lot of you hate me. I know I did some terrible things. And I own that. I take responsibility for that. I just want you to understand why I did what I did. Everything I did was foe the good of my people. I just lost may way and the line between right and wrong became blurred. I acted out of anger and frustration, in retaliation for the deaths of my people" Negan told them, and some of the people hung their head, remembering what they had done to Negan's outpost. "I don't expect your forgiveness. I just want a chance at something better. My head is clearer than it's ever been and I know what is right. I want to spend the rest of my miserable existence in this shitty world to make up for the things I've done. All I ever wanted was to save lives, not take them" Negan said before sitting back down.

"How do we know we can believe a word that comes out of this assholes mouth?" Daryl growled.

"Aurora has been his night watch for over six months now. She has built a relationship with him. One of her skills is reading people. She is as close to a lie detector machine as you can get" Rick told everyone. "She assures me he is telling the truth".

"And you believe her? What's to say he hasn't corrupted her with his womanizing ways?" Ezekiel asked.

"I do believe her, yes. And if you don't, test it out. Give her three statements, two truths and one lie. Let her show you that she can spot a lie a mile away" Rick said confidently.

"Alright... I'll give it a shot" Jerry said. "I had four sisters, my middle name is Thomas and I used to work on a farm before this".

Aurora watched him carefully as he spoke, picking up on minute changes in his facial expression and his eyes. As well as pitch and tone of his voice.  
"You didn't have four sisters" Aurora determined.

"Thats right. I had two brothers".

"Anyone else?" Rick asked.

"Yeah..." Alden called out getting her attention. "My mother's name was Anne, I grew up in Georgia and I drove a red pick up truck" Alden spoke up. Again Aurora analysed the delivery of the statements and came to a conclusion. "You didn't drive a red pick up".

"No I did not. I had a shitty Honda civic" he chuckled.

"Believe me now or we wanna keep going with this?" Rick asked the group only to be met with silence. "Okay then. Aurora, you want to say anything?"

"Uhh yeah" she said as she stood up. "Despite what you may think of Negan, he wants to be a part of something bigger than himself. Yes he's still a bit of an asshole, but that is who he is. You can't change that. He's not just going to change who he is, but he is evolving. Everyone deserves a second chance, you can't hold their pasts against them. Rick is right. We need to move forward. We need to make a better life for future generations. There is enough bad shit in this world with the dead wanting to fucking eat us. We don't need to be at eachothers throats too" Aurora told them. "I know some of you might think my judgement is clouded. But I assure you I see things very clearly. You can't make it in this world without kindness. All of us are here today because someone took a chance on us. Saved our lives, gave us a home, shared their food. Negan deserves the same treatment. He's a human being. Not a walker. He doesn't deserve to rot away in a cell any more than the rest of us do, especially those of us who have killed people just as he has" She finished.

"We will take some time to talk things over. Aurora, can you please escort Negan back to his cell. I'll be by with a verdict later" he said as he looked to the two of them.

"Sure" Aurora nodded as she took Negan's arm and led him from the church.


	7. Chapter 7

Aurora left the others in charge of the garden for the morning and waited with Negan for Rick to return.

"Thank you, for everything you said about me" Negan smiled.

"I only spoke the truth. I just hope they see reason".

"Don't get your hopes up Sweetheart" Negan sighed. "These people still fucking hate my guts".

"Whatever happens, nothing changes okay. Us... bars or no bars... I'm still here".

"I'd have lost my mind a long time ago if it wasn't for you Rori".

"Good thing I came along then huh" she smiled. Aurora sat against the cell bars, holding Negan's hand in hers, anxiously awaiting the council's decision. It felt like forever before Rick finally returned looking rather solemn and Aurora's heart sunk.

"Rick?" She spoke as she stood up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Aurora. I tried. They're just not ready. They need more time" Rick tried to explain.

"More time? He's been caged like some kind of animal for over a year! How much more fucking time do they need?" She angrily.

"I honestly don't know".

"How is he supposed to prove himself if no one will give him a damn chance?"

"Look I know you see good in him. Maybe I see it a little too. But everyone else can't right now. All they see is the man who killed their friends, their family".

"And they won't see him as a person if they keep him locked away, pretending like he doesn't exist" she countered. "Ignoring a problem doesn't solve it".

"This is a very unique situation".

"This whole world is a unique situation Rick. You were a cop right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you should know a little something about the justice system? Prison only works if the people being locked up have a chance to better themselves. Without the possibility of rehabilitation, it's just pointless. All that promotes is recidivism" Aurora argued.

"You are right Aurora. You're absolutely right. And you are wise beyond your years. You can see the bigger picture that others are failing to see. But I can't just make them see it, you understand that right?"

"What do they want from him? What is he supposed to do to earn his freedom?"

"Right now they don't want him to have freedom... ever" Rick spoke. "They're still angry".

"I'm fucking angry. This is bullshit Rick and you know it" Aurora growled, struggling to keep her emotions in check. She thought that Rick would have her back on this.

"Rori... it's okay Sweetheart. You tried. Rick tried. Just let it be" Negan spoke gently as he grasped her hand through the bars.

"This isn't right" she cried, a tear slipping down her cheek and Negan reached up tenderly wiping it away.

"Look, the council think it would be best if you were taken off Negan's protective detail" Rick told her.

"What!? No Rick... please. You can't. Don't let them do this" Aurora cried, tears now freely spilling from her eyes.

"Believe me, I don't want to do that" he told her with nothing but truth in his eyes.

"But you will? You're gonna let them destroy everything we've been working towards. Do you even see how far Negan has come? Do you see how far I have come? How much he has helped me? Being down here with him... I've had my first peaceful nights sleep since the beginning. Please Rick. I'm begging you. Don't do this to him. Don't to this to us".

"I'm sorry Aurora. It's out of my hands" Rick sighed.

"Rick" Negan spoke up, his tone deep and serious. "Man to man... don't take her away. Don't punish her for what I've done. She doesn't deserve that. Please, I am begging you" he said as he dropped down to his knees before Rick. "Do whatever you have to do to me, keep me locked in here forever... I don't care. Just don't take Rori from me please Rick" Negan begged. "I need her, and she needs me".

Aurora looked to Rick with pleading eyes as he looked between the two of them. "Aurora I'm sorry. I have to apologize for that. I needed to see how far each of you were willing to go for one another. The council insisted upon testing your loyalties, before a final decision was made" Rick told her.

"What are you saying? You were fucking wih us this whole time?" Negan asked.

"The Council is prepared to grant _parole_ so to speak. A probation period. But first they needed to know that you weren't blinded by your feelings. They needed to know you wouldn't turn on us if things didn't work out the way you hoped. Honestly, I'm a little surprised that Negan would so willingly remain in here if it meant you could stay with him. That proves to me that this is real. There is no hidden agenda here" Rick explained. "I will go back and talk to the council about Negan's release and work out the details" he smiled. "Again... I'm sorry about the test".

"Thank you Rick... thank you" she whispered as she hugged him before he left the room.

"Please don't ever hug him again" Negan chuckled.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"Fuck yes I am".

"You better keep that in check if you want to get out of here" she smiled.

"Yes Ma'am" he teased. "You did it Rori... I can't believe you made this happen" Negan smiled. "No more bars between us"

"No more bars" she grinned.

"Fuck, you have no idea how much I have been dying to hold you in my arms" he whispered as he held her face in his hands, his thumb tenderly stroking her cheek.

"Are you going all soft on me Negan?" She teased.

"Oh I am anything but soft Sweetheart" he grinned devilishly. "Trust me"

"Prove it" she dared him with a sly look.

"Are you fucking serious right now? You want me to just whip out my junk right here?"

"No I'm joking!" She laughed.

"Fuck Rori... you are a dirty girl! I actually thought you were serious... I was gonna do it"

"You were?"

"Fuck yes" he grinned. "I'd do anything you asked me to Sweetheart"

"Anything huh? I'll keep that in mind" Aurora grinned mischievously.

"Stop it Rori" he growled lowly. "You're gonna get me all excited".

"Where's the fun in that" she teased.

"Fuck..." he groaned making her laugh. "You're a fucking tease".

"Don't worry Negan... I'll make it up to you" she smiled with a cheeky wink.

"Jesus! Someone get me the fuck out of this cage right now" he laughed.

"Eager huh?"

"You don't know the half of it" he said in his low growl he knew she loved so much.

"Why don't you give me a little taste?" She smiled.

Reaching through the bars he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her close. Negan pressed his lips to hers in a soft and gentle kiss before trailing his lips along her jaw, down her neck and across her collarbone despite the bars making it difficult, his actions sending delightful shivers down her spine. His fingers danced along the soft skin of her hips just above the waistband of her pants making her tremble slightly.

"Fuck Negan" she moaned as she melted beneath his touch.

"Now who's eager huh?" He chuckled.

"This has been a long time coming" Aurora grinned.

"It sure as fuck has Sweetheart. Just you wait until I get you alone... Jesus the things I wanna do to you Babygirl".

"Try to keep it in your pants a little longer" she giggled.

"I've been locked up a long time baby, and I've been wanting you for months" he confessed.

"And I'm yours Negan. All yours" she grinned as she pecked his lips once more.

"God Rori... Rick better hurry the fuck up" Negan laughed.

 **Thanks for reading! Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

Rick returned a few hours later to find Aurora and Negan on opposite sides of the bars, their fingers interlocked as they held eachothers hand. He couldn't help but think the whole scene was a little bit sweet. Which was not a word he ever thought he would use to describe Negan. Maybe he was evolving after all.

"Sorry that took so long" Rick apologised. "We had to call a community meeting so that everyone knows that as of today Negan will be released from this cell" Rick told them.

"I hope you're not fucking with me again Rick" Aurora teased.

"I wouldn't do that" he chuckled. "Look in my eyes, you'll see it to be true. Negan is free... well there are conditions of course" Rick added.

"What are the conditions?" Negan asked.

"You will stay with Aurora, and work with her in the gardens. She is responsible for you. So Negan... don't fuck this up, because it will be on her" Rick warned.

"Not a problem. Anything else?"

"You will not be allowed a weapon until you prove you can be trusted. And you are not to even touch Aurora's weapons. The community needs to feel safe with you inside these walls. "Eventually we would like to have you out on runs with Aurora and the team, but that time will be decided at a later date".

"Understood".

"Try to be nice, don't intimidate anyone, don't make them feel uncomfortable. There are going to be some people around here that are still angry, be prepared for that" Rick told him. "You think you can manage that?"

"I can" Negan nodded.

"Good, then I will release you. I don't need to tell you what happens if you mess this up do I?"

"Nope. I hear you loud and clear. I will keep my head down and stay out of trouble. Scouts honour" Negan smiled.

"You understand that he's your responsibility now right? Anything he says or does that is out of line, that's on you" Rick told Aurora.

"I will take full responsibility".

"I'll be on my best behaviour Sweetheart" Negan told her.

"Alright then... take Negan home. There are some fresh clothes for him on your porch. I'll be checking in every day" he said as he unlocked Negan's cell and swung the door wide open.

"Thank you Rick. You won't regret this, you'll see" Aurora smiled, and with a silent nod Rick left them to it.

"Let's get you home" she grinned.

"I like the sound of that" Negan smiled, taking her hand as she led him out through the community towards her house.

Aurora could tell that Negan was feeling uneasy about some of the stares he was receiving on the way to her house, but she just shrugged them off. People were just gonna have to get used to it. Grabbing up the pile of clothes she dragged him inside and shut the door behind them, feeling him relax almost instantly.

"Welcome home" she grinned. "How about I give you the grand tour?"

"Sure" Negan smiled.

Still holding his hand she led him through her house which consisted of a nice modern kitchen, dining room and a living room. Then down the hall was a large bathroom and two big bedrooms. "This is my room" she said as she opened the master bedroom door. "Our room" she corrected herself with a shy smile.

"It's perfect" Negan smiled as he pulled her into his arms. Leaning down he kissed her lips softly before holding her tightly, marvelling in the way her body just melted against his. Everything about her was sending his senses into over drive. The smell of her hair, the feel of her heartbeat, the grip of her hands clutching at his back as she held him. Negan had waited so long for this moment. Grasping her face in his large hands he claimed her lips in a desperate, passion filled kiss. When they finally broke apart the two of them were breathless.

"Slow down there Romeo" she teased. "First things first... you need a shower and some fresh clothes" she said as she retrieved the pile of clothes she had placed on the bed. "C'mon" she said as she led him in to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Slowly she removed Negan's shirt, tossing it to the side, followed by his pants and then his boxers. "I'm gonna burn those" she chuckled, not wanting any extra reminders of him being locked in that cell.

"Fine by me" he grinned as he stood proudly before her fully naked, his manhood standing at full attention. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as her eyes raked over his body.

"You gonna join me Sweetheart?" He grinned mischievously.

"Do you want me to?"

"Do I want you completely naked under a warm spray of water as I soap your beautiful body? Fuck yes!" He chuckled.

"How do you know my body is beautiful? You haven't even seen it yet"

"Oh Babygirl... please don't tell me you have body image issues?" He said as he looked at her questioningly and she ducked her head in response. "How could you possibly feel bad about yourself Rori. You are fucking gorgeous".

"Says the confidently naked man standing before me who is a perfect fucking specimen" she teased.

"Sweetheart I am far from perfect" he smiled. "But you know what they say... beauty is in the eye of the beholder. What is it about yourself you don't like?" He asked.

"I don't know, just everything. I've never felt beautiful. No one has ever made me feel beautiful. That's part of the reason I got my tattoos. Because I wanted something beautiful on the body that I disliked so much. I was tired of looking in the mirror and hating myself" she confessed.

"Well that kind of thinking stops now Rori" he told her sternly. "You are beautiful, you are perfect... and I will make sure that I tell you and show you every single day if that's what it takes. I don't ever want you looking in the mirror and hating yourself you hear me?"

"I'll try" she replied.

"That's all I ask Sweetheart. Did the tattoos help?"

"A little. I hate my body less with them".

"Good. I'm gonna teach you to love your body... coz I'm gonna love your body a whole fucking lot" he grinned.

Reaching for her flannel shirt he slowly undid the buttons one by one until it hung open. Placing his hands gently on her neck he kissed her softly as he slid the garment off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it fall to the floor. Aurora stood before him in a tight tank top, the tattoos on her right arm starting at her wrist wound their way up her entire arm stopping just before her collarbone. Negan took his time admiring the feminine artwork that consisted of many colours and designs.

"This is fucking sexy" he grinned, making her blush.

His fingers danced down her sides until he reached the hem of her tank top, and slowly he lifted it up and over her head tossing it to the side.

"Jesus fuck... you're killing me Rori" he groaned as he took in the view of her almost naked torso. He looked at her questioningly as though he was asking for her permission to continue and she gave him a nervous nod. As he gently cupped her face with one hand he kissed her passionately, while his other hand expertly unclasped her bra. Sliding the straps off her shoulders and down her arms he dropped the garment with the rest of her clothes.

Taking a step back Negan looked her over and let out a low primal kind of growl. "Shit Babygirl" he whispered. Aurora suddenly felt very exposed and went to cover herself with her arms. "Na uh... no way Sweetheart" he smiled as he caught her small wrists with his large hands. "Don't you dare cover yourself. Don't hide that beautiful body from me" he smiled. Aurora scoffed at his words. "You don't believe me?" Negan asked a little hurt.

"It's not that I don't believe you. I just don't see it" she sighed.

"How can you not Sweetheart. You are fucking gorgeous!" He smiled as he admired the curves of her body. Up the left side of her torso, just below the swell of her breast was another elaborate tattoo that continued down below the waist band of her pants, and Negan was eager to find out just how far that went. But not until he made sure Rori saw herself the way he did. "Tell me one thing you don't like about your body" he requested.

Aurora didn't have to think very hard before she had an answer...


	9. Chapter 9

"My breasts" she replied.

"Why?" He asked, cupping her face gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Because they are too small" she stated, as though the answer was obvious. Men loved huge tits right?

"Not from where I'm standing Sweetheart" he smiled. "They look fucking perfect to me" he said as he slowly began to run his fingers down towards her chest. His digits danced along the sides of her breasts making her skin break out in goosebumps. Gently Negan cupped her breasts in his large hands, kneading them lightly, enjoying the small moan that escaped her lips. "They _are_ perfect" Negan smiled. "A perfect handful... any more would just be a waste" he grinned making her giggle a little. "And look at those pretty pink little nipples" he grinned before leaning down and placing his mouth over one, lavishing it with his warm wet tongue, before moving his attention the other.

"Shit... Negan" Aurora moaned as she felt the slow smouldering heat in her core become a raging inferno.

"You like that huh Sweetheart?" He grinned.

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Good. If you ever start to think that these are anything less than perfect, you remember how God damn perfect they feel with my mouth on them" he smiled devilishly.

Dropping to his knees he ran his hands further down her body until he reached the top of her pants. Slowly he undid the button and pulled down the zipper before sliding them down her legs as he caressed her thighs. As he reached her feet she stepped out of her pants and kicked them off to the side. Sliding his hands back up he admired the ink the started mid-way up her left thigh and up over her hip to join up to the tattoo he had admired moments before. 'So that's how far it went down' he thought to himself.

Negan couldn't help but notice the way she shuffled her feet almost uncomfortably as he hovered near her legs.

"What is it Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's stupid" she sighed.

"Talk to me Babygirl" he almost pleaded.

"I don't like my legs... I never have, they're too short and my thighs are too fat".

"Why do you think that? Because you don't look like an anorexic super model walking around on fucking toothpicks? Sweetheart your legs are sexy as fuck. I can even see the definition in your muscles" he smiled as he traced over her athletic calves and thigh muscles with his fingertips. "You are beautiful and strong Aurora. Why would you want to look like those scrawny bitches they used to put in magazines? They got nothing on you Sweetheart" he smiled lovingly. "You're 100% real. And 1000% beautiful".

"Sweet talker" she mumbled as she laughed a little. "There's no such thing as 1000%".

"Yes there is because I said so... so shut up and take the compliment" he countered with a low chuckle. "I mean every fucking word Rori" he reassured her.

Reaching out he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her simple black and pink cotton panties before looking at her for permission. Giving him a shy smile she just nodded for him to continue. Just as he did before he slid the fabric down her legs and helped her out of them. Running his hands back up the length of her legs he gently cupped her ass and brought her closer to him kissing her stomach just below her bellybutton, making her tremble beneath him.

"I don't want you to ever feel fucking shy, or fat, or hate your body Sweetheart. In my eyes you are absolutely perfect" he smiled up at her. Slowly he trailed soft kisses down her stomach and over her smooth mound before he pecked delightfully at the sensitive spot between her legs, making her jerk in a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

Standing up he looked down at her as they stood mere inches apart. She could feel the heat radiating from his body and watched the way his eyes darkened with lust as they roamed over her. The way he looked at her, like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, it gave her confidence in herself.

Grabbing his hand she pulled him into the shower, her hands resting on the soft fluff of his chest hair as the water fell in warm droplets on their skin. Aurora took her time carefully soaping him all over, enjoying the feel of his hard muscles beneath her hands. She couldn't help but notice how tanned his skin looked compared to her almost porcelain complexion.

"Kneel down" she instructed, and he wordlessly did as he was told. She gently massaged shampoo into his scalp before rinsing it off and pulling him to stand with her once more.

"You're not gonna soap my package?" He teased and she gave him a shy smile. "Don't be scared Sweetheart. Don't tell me you haven't seen a dick before?" He teased with his eyebrow cocked.

"I've seen a few" she replied. "Just none like this" She replied a little nervously.

"Like what Babygirl?"

"None as impressive" she smiled as she bit her lip and he smirked in response. "And none that belonged to someone who really mattered to me".

"If you think it looks impressive... wait until I show you what I can do with it" Negan chuckled devilishly.

"You're such a tease".

"Yeah I am... but you know damn well I will fucking deliver on that" he grinned.

After washing his package to save Aurora turning the shade of a beetroot, he then soaped her entire body. Committing to memory every curve, every scar, every freckle and every tattoo that graced her beautiful body. She had never received so much careful attention from a man before and it turned her on to no end. He helped her shampoo and condition her hair, and the feel of his long fingers raking through her hair and massaging her scalp was damn near orgasmic. The heat between her legs had grown ten-fold and she felt like she could explode at any minute. She was dying for more.

As he rinsed the last of the conditioner from her hair she looked at him with a shy kind of smile as she bit on her lower lip.

"Fuck you look adorable when you do that. What are you thinking about Rori?"

"How much having your hands on my body turns me on" she confessed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Are you wet for me Babygirl?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" She grinned mischievously as she parted her legs ever so slightly.

"Mmm yes please" he chuckled as he slid his hand down her belly and over her mound, slowly and torturously making his way lower and lower until his finger slid through her slick folds to find her entrance dripping wet for him. "Oh Jesus fucking Christ..." he groaned. "Sweetheart you are fucking soaked. I really do turn you on huh?".

"So much... your voice... it's so deep and gravelly, it sends rumbling vibrations through my whole body. And when you touch me, the sensation is almost overwhelming. I could damn near come from that alone" she grinned.

"Really?" He smiled as he teased her entrance with the tip of his finger making her squirm against him.

"Ahuh..." Aurora replied in a breathy kind of moan.

"Well Babygirl, I take that as a challenge" he grinned devilishly.

"Do you now?" She giggled as his hands roamed her body.

"Damn right. You just let me take care of you Rori... this has been a long time coming Sweetheart. I want to hear my name pass those pretty lips of yours" he grinned. "Fuck how I have dreamed about this".

"You dreamed about me?"

"Fuck yes. Every damn night Sweetheart. I wanted you so bad... and now look. Here you are, right in front of me offering me your beautiful body. I am one lucky asshole" Negan smiled. "Brace yourself Rori... you are in for a treat".


	10. Ch10

Negan slowly and torturously caressed nearly every inch of her naked flesh, teasing Aurora to no end. He sucked delightfully at her neck leaving light hickeys on her pale skin, marking her as his own.

"Negan please" she begged, her senses completely overwhelmed by the attention he was paying to her body.

He smirked at her as his fingers travelled down her body until he cupped her sex, enjoying the way she quivered beneath his touch. He kissed her deeply and passionately as he slid a single finger through her slick folds, grinning against her lips as he made contact with her dripping wet core. He teased her pussy with his finger, loving the way she writhed and moaned for him. Finally he sunk the long digit into her tight centre, curling it in a delicious rhythm within her and that was all it took to have her coming hard for him.

"Jesus Christ... did you just come already Babygirl?" He grinned smugly.

"Yes... I'm sorry" she replied shyly.

"Fuck Sweetheart, don't ever apologise for that. You can come as fast and as often as you fucking like" he chuckled. "Do I turn you on that much or has it been a while Rori?"

"It's been a while" she confessed. "But I've gone without for longer. It's you Negan... you get me so hot".

"The feeling is mutual" he smiled as he ground his erection against her making her moan with want. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" He whispered as he peppered her collarbone with feather light kisses. "As much as I would enjoy it, I don't want our first time to be some quick desperate fuck in the shower" he chuckled.

"You're such a romantic sometimes" Aurora teased.

"Only coz I love you" Negan blurted out before his brain caught up.

"Wait... what?" Aurora asked, shock written on her face.

"Isn't it obvious Babygirl? I told you, you and I have a special connection. Far beyond anything I have ever experienced. I love the hell outta you Aurora. I'm not ashamed to admit that. And if it's too soon for you then, can we just pretend like I didn't say it. Coz the last thing I wanna do is fuck this up" Negan told her.

"I love you too" were the only words that passed her lips before she kissed him hungrily. Shutting off the shower she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and she tossed one to Negan.

The second she was dry his hands were on her once more and he lifted her into his arms, carrying her back to the bedroom. As he lay her down on the bed he crawled on top of her, hovering over her smaller frame as not to put all his weight on her.

"Please tell me you have some condoms Sweetheart?"

"Shit" she cursed. "Not something I had thought about. If I had have known you'd be released today I would have been better prepared".

"There is no way I am not making love to you right now Babygirl" he grinned. "I'll pull out, I promise"

"I don't care. Just take me Negan... please. I need you so bad" she moaned as she ground her hips against him.

"God you're so damn sexy" he growled lowly as he lined himself up with her entrance. "You sure about this Rori? After this there is no turning back".

"I wouldn't dream of ever turning back. I'm yours Negan, now and always" she smiled lovingly.

Negan kissed her hard as he eased his way into her. Aurora was tight and the feeling of being buried deep inside of her was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Her dripping wet pussy made it easy to begin a slow and steady rhythm and it didn't take long at all until he was hitting just the right spot to make her scream.

"Fuck Negan! Oh god yes... right there!" She screamed as he thrust into her with long, purposeful strokes.

"I have been fucking dying to hear you scream my name Babygirl. I think that was the sexist fucking thing I have ever heard in my life" he grinned.

Every nerve in her body was so sensitive and her senses were in overdrive, but she craved more. She needed more of him.

"Please Negan... harder" she begged.

"Anything you want Sweetheart" he cooed as he stroked her cheek gently with his fingers before increasing his pace, pounding deeper and harder into her. Reaching between them he rubbed circles on her bundle of nerves while he captured her lips in a passionate and desperate kiss. He felt her begin to quiver beneath him and he smiled against her lips.

"That's it Rori... come again for me Babygirl. Come around my massive cock" he growled, his voice deep and husky. Her skin broke out in goosebumps at the way he spoke and her walls began to tighten around him. "God yes... I can feel your beautiful little pussy gripping me tight" he groaned as he tried to hold out as long as possible. Determined to make her come once more before he finished. He continued his relentless pace bringing her right to the edge and rode her waves of orgasm as she pulsed around him.

"Fuck Rori" he groaned as he thrust a few more times before pulling out and stroking himself to finish on her belly. "Shit..." he panted as he rest his forehead against hers. "That was fucking incredible. You are sexy as fuck Sweetheart. Nothing has ever felt that good".

"That was amazing" she panted in response. "I love you Negan" she smiled as she pecked his lips.

"I love you too Rori. More than anything" he smiled sweetly. After he cleaned his sticky mess from her skin he snuggled in beside her, pulling her in to his chest as he draped a blanket over the two of them. Finally being able to hold her in his arms was even better than he imagined. "I can't believe I'm free, and I have you" he whispered as he nuzzled in to her, breathing in the sweet floral scent of her shampoo.

"I always hoped this day would come, and it's even better than I dreamed. I feel so safe in your arms. Like this was always where I was meant to be" she whispered sleepily.

"And I'll do anything it takes to keep you here with me Sweetheart. I promise you that. Get some sleep Beautiful. Coz you know damn well I'll be waking you for round two in the morning" he grinned devilishly.

"The morning? Here I was already thinking about round two" she giggled.

"Really? Well I was gonna give you some time to recover but hell... I'll be ready to go again soon" he chuckled. "Come here" he growled as he pulled her on top of him, caressing her body as she straddled him.

Once again they took their time exploring one another's bodies until the desire became to strong. Negan made sure to draw it out as long as possible, giving her multiple orgasms before he reached his peak and came with her on her fourth time.

"If you keep that up we'll never leave this bed" she teased.

"I would be more than okay with that" Negan chuckled as she held onto him tightly almost afraid to let him go, which didn't go unnoticed by him. "Relax and rest Babygirl. I'm right here, and there is nowhere else in the world I wanna be than here with you" he soothed as lazily stroked her back.

"Goodnight Negan" she sighed sleepily. "I love you".

"Love you more Rori" he whispered as he held her close listening to her breathing until he was certain she was asleep before being able to rest himself.


	11. Chapter 11

For the first time since the beginning Negan's sleep wasn't haunted by nightmares. When he woke in the morning he found Aurora curled up in his arms. She slept in the same way she always did, with her arms across her chest. Only this time she wasn't clutching at her shirt, partly because she was naked, but instead she held tight to Negan's arm that was draped protectively across the top of her chest as he held her body close to him. He couldn't help but smile as he kissed her hair, deeply inhaling her scent as he nestled in closer to her.

Aurora began to stir and she gripped his arm tighter as she started to wake. "Morning Sweetheart" Negan cooed as he placed a gentle kiss to her bare shoulder.

"Hey you" she mumbled sleepily as she rolled over in his arms and snuggled in to his chest.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Better than I have in a long time" she smiled.

"Me too Babygirl" Negan grinned as he kissed her forehead.

"We should probably be getting up ready for work" she suggested.

"Probably... but I think we have time for a quickie" Negan grinned devilishly as he released her from his embraced and dove beneath the blankets laying gentle kisses all over her body as he crept lower and lower.

"You're bad!" She chuckled.

"You of all people should know I'm actually good... really fucking good" he countered as he decended his mouth upon her making her squeal in pleasure.

It had been almost eight months since Negan was released from his cell and true to his word he had been on his best behaviour. At first some people were hostile, Rosita especially, slapping him swiftly the first time she had seen him. She still hadn't gotten over the death of Abraham. Negan didn't blame her. He stood there and took his punishment, allowed her to call him every bad word under the sun, and when she was done he offered his sincerest apology.

Slowly he began to grow on people. Not many liked Negan, but they tolerated him, he was after all a self proclaimed asshole and had a tendency or rub people the wrong way.

Today Rick was allowing Negan to go on his first run. The team consisted of Rick, Michonne, Aurora, Aaron, Anne (Jadis), and Negan. They would be meeting up with Carol, Ezekial and Jerry from the Kingdom and Jesus and Alden from Hilltop. One of their scouts had spotted a landscape and gardening supply store that looked fairly untouched. Up until now most people were focused on finding food rather than growing it, which worked to their advantage. The run was going to be dangerous with a fair amount of walkers about, but if they could secure some seed and gardening tools it would help them immensely.

When they arrived at their destination, they cleared the area of walkers and made their way into the locked up carpark, cutting the chain with bolt cutters.

Rick told them all how they were going to approach the situation and assigned everyone groups. "Michonne, I want you to take Carol, Ezekial and Anne around to the back entrance. Jesus, I want you, Alden, and Jerry at the side entrance with the rolling bay door. "Me, Aaron, Aurora and Negan will take the front" Rick instructed. "Everyone be careful. Watch eachothers backs" he said and they all nodded and began to move to their positions.

"Be safe" Michonne said to Rick as she gave a Negan a sideways glance. She was still unsure about bringing him along, but she trusted Rick's judgement.

"I will. You too" he smiled as he gave her a quick kiss.

"Negan" Rick spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"You might need this" Rick said as he handed him a large metal pole and a hunting knife.

"Thank you Rick".

"Don't make me regret this".

"Have I done anything lately to make you not fucking trust me?" Negan questioned.

"No you haven't".

"Exactly. And I don't plan on starting now" he smiled.

"Good".

"You ready for this?" Aurora asked as they took their positions outside the main entrance.

"Babygirl... I was born for this shit" he grinned smugly.

The building consisted of two floors. On the lower level was all the landscaping supplies and heavy items. On the second level was all of the gardening tools, seeds and other equipment.

Rick, Aaron, Aurora and Negan made their way quietly into the building, snaking their way though the aisles, never too far from one another. They came across a few stray walkers that looked like they had died very early on. There wasn't much left of them, they had probably been stranded, surrounded by walkers at the gate and died of starvation, or killed themselves in desperation. Negan took out one of the walkers with his metal pipe and Rick took the other with a hatchet. They continued on until they met up with the others.

"Any trouble?" Rick asked.

"One walker, pretty weak" Michonne stated.

"Three walkers on our side" Jesus added.

"Okay. We have a list of what we need. Jesus, Alden Jerry, Ezekial, Aaron and Anne... I want you guys to bring the horses up to the rolling door and load up the carts with the heavy stuff. Fertilizer, propagating mixes, potting soil and irrigation hoses"

"Sure thing Rick" Jerry replied.

"The rest of us will go up to the second floor and get the rest of the supplies" Rick told them. "Carol and Michonne, you two take the left stair case, Negan, Aurora and I will take the right" their leader instructed.

Taking point Rick made his way up the stairs with the other two behind him. Everything was quiet apart from one lone walker who writhed about on the floor groaning and growling unable to walk. Aurora quickly dispatched it with her knife, wiping the blood on her pants. They met up with the other two and began scanning the shelves for what they wanted. Tossing seeds for every kind of vegetable and fruit into their backpacks, as well as herbs with any kind of cooking or medicinal value. They also grabbed gardening tools and gloves.

As they made their way back towards the stair case they began to hear a creaking noise. Everyone froze for a moment, listening for what it could be, hoping a herd hadn't rolled through while they were inside. Then they heard it again, louder than before and suddenly a section of the floor gave out sloping downwards, sending Rick sliding down on his ass hurtling towards a gaping hole in the floor.

"Rick!" Michonne screamed as she began to run toward him from the other side of the building.

Without a second thought Negan dropped his weapons and dove head first down the sloping floor, grabbing onto Rick with one hand and using his other to grab onto some shelving hoping it was sturdy enough to hold the both of them. He held on tight, dangerously close to the edge as Rick dangled helplessly below him. If either of them let go, Rick would surely break a few bones on impact, if he survived the fall at all with the metal bars protruding out of the shelving below. Negan began to haul Rick back up, as he inched closer Rick was able to grab onto a piece of timber frame in the flooring to help pull himself up.

Meanwhile Carol, Aurora and Michonne began tying off a couple of ropes to help pull the men back up, while the rest of the group were running for the other staircase to lend a hand.

Another loud creak could be heard making the floor lurch some more beneath them, Rick lost his grip and began to fall back down. Negan tightened his hold on Ricks wrist, the weight of his falling body dislocating Negan's shoulder with a sickening pop.

"Arghh mother fucker!" Negan cursed, still refusing to let go of Rick.

"Negan!" Aurora screamed in panic. Tying herself to one of the ropes she scrambled down the sloped floor as Aaron and Ezekial arrived to help lower her carefully. As she made it to them she stopped to check Negan.

"I'm fine Sweetheart" he said with a grimace. "Get Rick" he told her.

She signalled for the guys to lower her some more and she reached the edge where Rick was dangling, carefully she placed a rope around him and signalled for the others to pull him up. Negan let out a grunt of pain as he could finally release Rick from his grasp. Jerry, Alden and Michonne began pulling Rick back up to safety as Aurora scrambled up a little higher back to Negan.

"Hold on babe" she smiled. "They will toss the rope back down for you".

"I'll be fine Rori. Get back up to safety" he told her.

"No, not without you" she said watching on as he dangled precariously by one arm, not able to get a grip on the slanted floor with his boots.

"Aurora" Jerry called out before tossing the rope back to her. She quickly wrapped it around Negan and the group began to pull them both back up. After a few tense moments they were all back safely on solid ground.

"What the hell happened?" Michonne asked.

"One of the beams downstairs gave out by the looks" Aaron stated. "It must have been damaged.

"Negan" Rick spoke up as he approached him. Aurora had taken his jacket and shirt off and was examining his shoulder. "Thank you for what you did. Of everyone here, you were the last I'd have expected to save my ass" he stated seriously.

"Your welcome" Negan replied. "Can we get the fuck outta here so I can get my damn shoulder fixed".

"Let me take a look" Rick said.

"Thought you were a cop not a fucking doctor".

"I know a thing or two" Rick told him and Negan nodded.

"If you hurt me I can't guarantee I won't fucking hit you" Negan chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

Rick carefully examined Negan's shoulder, checking his range of movement. After conferring with Jesus they decided it was most definitely dislocated.

"Okay Negan, I'm gonna need you to lie down on the floor. The longer your shoulder stays out the worse it will be. We have to put it back in place now" Rick told him.

"Alright" Negan replied. "You better not make it any fucking worse" he grumbled as he lay down on the floor. Aurora knelt down beside him holding his other hand in hers.

Rick began to move his arm outwards ready to set it back in place, but Negan's muscles were too tense.

"Negan you need to trust me, and you need to relax otherwise I can't do this, I will end up causing more damage" Rick said.

"I do trust you. Wouldn't have fucking saved your ass if I didn't" Negan countered. "And I can't fucking relax when it fucking hurts" he growled. Rick looked to Aurora as if to say 'help me out here' and she gave him a small nod in understanding.

"Negan" she whispered as she turned his head to look in her direction. "Focus on me... don't worry about Rick and what he's doing. Forget about the pain, focus on me, listen to my voice, look in my eyes" she told him, and Rick started to feel the tension leave Negan's arm, slowly he moved it outwards from his body until it was at a forty five degree angle.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Aurora whispered to Negan, not caring that the rest of the group was watching on.

"Every day Sweetheart" he smiled lovingly.

"Well that's because every day I fall deeper in love with you for some crazy fucking reason" she grinned and he closed his eyes with a hearty chuckle and Aurora gave Rick a quick nod.

Without wasting any time Rick gave Negan's arm a quick tug while holding his body in place with his foot beneath his armpit. As he carefully released it, Negan's shoulder slipped back into the socket.

"Jesus Fuck!" Negan growled as his eyes flung open and he glared at Rick.

"Sorry" Rick grimaced. "But it's back in now" he said with a small smile as he helped him to sit up and rotated Negan's shoulder a little.

"Thanks" Negan grumbled as he tested his movement.

"Thank you" Rick said seriously. "If it wasn't for you, I could have been seriously injured here today... or worse".

"You're welcome".

"Okay everyone. Let's finish loading everything up and get back to Alexandria. There we can divide up the supplies between the communities".

Grasping Negan's face in her hands Aurora kissed him hard. "You scared the shit out of me" she whispered.

"What was I supposed to do Sweetheart? Let Rick fall to his death?"

"Course not. You did the right thing. I'm so proud of you Babe. I just... I don't know what I'd do if things went wrong and I lost you" she said as she ran her fingers over the scruff on his cheek.

"Everything is ok, and I'm fine Babygirl. I'm not going anywhere" he smiled as he climbed to his feet and pulled her up off the floor. "I love you Rori" he said as he pulled her close.

"I love you too" she smiled in response.

"C'mon let's get the fuck outta here. My shoulder still hurts a little... I think you might need to play nurse" he smiled with a suggestive wink.

"I love the way you think" Aurora laughed as they made their way down the stairs.

When they arrived back at Alexandria the group set about dividing up the resources for each of the communities. "Let's get you home and find some pain killers for your shoulder" Aurora smiled as she took Negan by the hand. "And then maybe I'll kiss it better" she winked cheekily.

"Yes please" Negan chuckled.

"Negan!" Rick called out from behind them. "Got a minute?"

"Can it wait, I'm kind of in pain here... and Aurora is gonna be my nurse if you know what I mean" Negan grinned with a suggestive kind of wink.

"It'll only take a minute... and I really don't wanna know what you two get up to in your free time" Rick groaned.

"Okay. One minute" Negan replied.

"I know I already said thank you, but I want you to know that what you did today... putting your ass on the line for me. Well, I really respect that. And I want you to know you have my full trust" Rick told him. "You are one of us Negan" he added as he handed him back his weapons from the run. "You can keep hold of these now".

"Thank you Rick. I appreciate that" Negan smiled sincerely.

"That's all I wanted to say. I'll let you two go do... whatever weird stuff you do" he laughed.

"Don't judge Rick, just coz your sex life is vanilla" Negan teased.

"My sex life is just fine thank you. Not that it's any of your business".

"Well Rick there's fine... and then there's 'fine'". Negan chuckled making Aurora cover her face and stifle a giggle.

"Okay Negan... that's enough. Let's get you home" Aurora laughed. "Thanks Rick" she said with a smile. "You are such a fucking shit stirrer" she whispered to Negan as they walked away.

"You love it. I saw you laughing" he chuckled.

"How's your shoulder?"

"A little sore".

"Aww poor baby" she teased. "Want me to kiss it better now?"

"Oh I want you to do more than kiss it better" he winked.

"You're so bad".

"You love me this way" Negan smiled smugly.

"You know it. Deeply, madly and hopelessly".

"Until the end of time?" Negan asked.

"Until the end of time" Aurora grinned happily.

Over a year had passed by and Aurora and Negan were as solid as ever. Negan was well and truly a respected member of the community, after not only saving Ricks life during the run at the landscape supply centre, but also saving the lives of Ezekial and Carol during another run. He had proven to be a good judge of character when it came to taking in new members and his opinion was often sought out.

Father Gabriel had married Negan and Aurora with their friends as witnesses, and neither of them had ever felt happier.

Winter was fast approaching and Aurora and Negan were expecting their first child in just under a month. Before it got too cold and dangerous to head out the couple, with the help of Rick and Aaron had been gathering up supplies for the baby. Even though Negan had been against it, Aurora insisted on going out with him despite being pregnant. She was just as stubborn as he was and there was no way he was winning that battle. He knew better than to push his luck when she was hormonal.

Aurora was working light duties in the garden when she felt a warmth spread through her thighs, looking down she saw her pants were wet.

"Shit" she cursed, fear and panic washing over her. "Please don't let it be blood" she cried as she hurried towards their house. Negan was out on a run with Rick and some of the others and wasn't due back until tomorrow. "God if you are listening... get my husband back here quickly and safely" she whispered. She was never much of a believer, but in that moment she would take all the help she could get.

 **As always thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoying the story. Please leave me a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Warning: Labour and Childbirth.

As she rushed into their bathroom Aurora whipped her pants off as quick as she could and was relieved to find it was just clear liquid saturating her pants. Changing her clothes and using a maxi pad she went in search of Michonne. She had given birth to baby boy just a few months ago and had told Aurora to come to her if she ever needed help with her pregnancy.

As she made it to their porch the first contraction hit and she had to grip the railing for a moment before it passed.

Aurora knocked on their door and when there was no answer she opened it and stepped inside. "Michonne!?" She called out softly, worried she might wake their baby. "Michonne are you home? It's happening!" She called from the bottom of the stairs.

Seconds later Michonne emerged from the babies room with a worried look. "Sorry, I was just putting him to bed. Is everything okay?" She said as she rushed down.

"I think my waters broke. I soaked through my pants" Aurora explained.

"No bleeding?"

"No. Just clear liquid".

"Good. That's a good sign" she told her. "Have the contractions started? Sometimes it can take a while".

"Is had the first one a couple minutes ago" she said.

"Okay, let's take a seat and we can work out if there is any sort of rhythm to them yet" Michonne smiled. "Do you want me to send a messenger out to get Negan back home?"

"Yes please. I don't want to go through this without him".

"Okay, I'll be right back. Sit tight. Can I get you anything?"

"Just some water would be great" Aurora smiled.

Michonne went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. "If another one hits while I'm gone, just remember to breathe through it" she told her before disappearing out the front door in search of someone to send out to the trade group heading back from the Kingdom.

Returning a few minutes later Michonne informed her that Jacob was heading out on horseback to intercept the group and send Negan back quickly.

"Thank you Michonne".

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Scared" she chuckled. "I thought I was ready for this but now that the time has come I'm so nervous".

"That's totally normal" Michonne laughed. "Especially in the world now. But everything will be fine. We have Siddiq here and he will make sure you and your baby are as safe and healthy as possible" she reassured her.

"What's it like going through labour without all the modern medicine like the gas and stuff? Aurora asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, labour is hard. Even with the drugs. But you're tough Aurora, you got this. Negan will be back before you know it and you can crush his hand with every contraction" she laughed. "And the moment you lay eyes on your precious baby you will forget all about the pain you went through to get them here".

Just then another contraction hit and Aurora breathed through it with Michonne by her side. "They are about nine minutes apart" Michonne observed. "That's good. Negan should be back with time to spare".

"He better be or I might just kill him" Aurora joked.

Michonne helped Aurora keep busy through her contractions and did her best to distract her from the pain. She asked one of the ladies to watch her son while she took Aurora back to her house. She insisted on giving birth in her own house. So while they waited for the contractions to get closer together and for Negan to arrive Aurora went through the draws of baby clothes to pick out their babies first outfit.

Another wave of pain hit, stronger this time making Aurora stop in her tracks and double over. "They are getting stronger" Aurora groaned.

"And closer together" Michonne added. "The last three were four minutes apart".

"Does it usually progress so quickly?"

"Everybody labours differently" Michonne told her. "Hopefully this means yours will be quick. Do you want me to call for Siddiq? He can check to see if you have dilated?"

"Okay" Aurora nodded, trusting Michonne's judgement.

"Siddiq, we need you here" Michonne spoke over the walkie.

"On my way" came the doctors reply.

"Shall we get you on the bed so he can check you over?" She suggested.

"Good idea" Aurora said as she waddled towards her bedroom and carefully climbed up onto the bed. "I guess I should take my pants off" she said with an awkward laugh.

"That would probably help things along" Michonne chuckled as she grabbed a clean sheet to drape over Aurora's bottom half as she stripped herself of her pants.

"Not sure how I feel about another man looking around down there" Aurora laughed.

"It's strange at first, but trust me once you're in full blown labour, you won't care who's up in your business" Michonne chuckled. "I'm sure Negan won't be thrilled about the idea either".

Siddiq arrived shortly after and Aurora's contractions were now three minutes apart. He checked her over which was slightly uncomfortable, but nothing compared to the contractions she was experiencing.

"You're only about 3cm at the moment so you still have a way to go yet" he informed her.

"But the contractions are so close together. Is that normal?" She asked worriedly.

"Completely normal. There's nothing to worry about" he reassured her.

Another painful contraction tore through her body and she did her best to breathe through it, holding in a scream of pain. She knew screaming would do her no good and only waste energy needed to make it through each following contraction. "Where the fuck is Negan" she cried as the pain began to subside.

"I'm sure he will be here soon" Michonne said as she brushed her hair from her eyes. "You wanna get up and walk around a little. It helps with the pain".

"Yeah okay".

"You know I actually danced through some of my contractions. It's surprising how much that helps. What do you say girl? You wanna get your groove on?" Michonne giggled.

"Sounds like a plan. Anything to make this better" She smiled. Michonne disappeared from the room and returned a short while later with an ipod that she had used during her labour and began to play some RB with a nice beat and encourage Aurora start swaying her hips to the music.


End file.
